Searching
by Vandaleur
Summary: After being sent back in time by the angels, Amy and Rory manage to make a life for themselves in New York, with the help of a few friends and a mysterious woman.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: The ponds have landed in 1950's NYC. I know that this is not what is canon but it ties in with the story and doesn't make much difference to how to interact with the past. This is my first fanfic so read, review and (hopefully) enjoy!**_

She landed.

The sobs racked her entire body, her heart nearly bursting through her rib cage. Her little girl and her raggedy man had been left behind, she could never get them back. The tears nearly blinding her, she dashes forward, pushing people out the way, screaming his name, not noticing the looks; the children being pulled closer to her mothers, reprimands from old woman. Amy did not care, she couldn't when the one person worth giving all that up for was in this city somewhere, she was sure of it. Her husband. Rory.

"_Rory!_" she screamed, hysteria taking over, the angels may not have sent them to the same city, the same country or even the same point in time. Amy realised this and broke down. The sobs began to overwhelm her and she fell to the cold ground. The life that she had known, made so many terrible sacrifices for, was all gone. Amy could cope with that she thought, she could cope with never seeing her best friend again, if only she had her soul mate. Rory had waited two thousands years for her, she had fought aliens and sacrificed herself for him, there was no way their story was over.

Wiping away her tears, and patting herself down, she stood up straight ready to take on the world, panicking would not find Rory, nor would shameless breakdowns in the middle of a park. Breathing in, she began to look for signs, landmarks, an anchor to hold her down. Searching the sky her eyes fall on Bethesda Fountain. 'Central Park' she thought to herself, spotting a bin, she ran over and stuck her hand inside desperately searching for newspaper, she knew the where, she just had to find out the when. When, never would that be a question again, she wiped her tears away at the thought, not allowing them to pull her under again. The dirty newspaper she found lying on top of the rubbish held the answer, wiping off the remnants of someone's lunch she read the date 'November 27th 1956.'

The odds on finding Rory were low, the largest city in the country during the fifties. Amy reasoned with herself, 'I did not say goodbye to my child and my best friend to get here and not find him'. Wrapping her coat tighter around her, wishing she had worn a jacket with sleeves, she pushed her hands further into her pockets and walked towards Central Park West. Thankfully her trips to New York with The Doctor as well as a fascination from childhood meant she knew how to get to Central Park West, where she would go from there however she did not know.

The city wasn't as she expected, it was dirty, cold and the people were poor. The glamour of modern day New York was missing and the depravity of the conditions of humanity was clear. Her stomach growled and she realised she hadn't had a thing to eat since The Doctor picked her up for their last adventure, a picnic in the park, that had been at least 24 hours ago. Rory would never be found if she didn't get food or water, she must find a way to feed herself and find shelter before the city got dark, she stops and asks a man in a suit the time, he hurriedly checks his watch and he rushes off after spitting the time of 4.15 at her. Moving ever forwards in the rush of people not knowing where to go once she reaches Central Park West, she thinks of Rory, the ring on her hand sits cold against her skin, a constant reminder that he isn't with her. The cold gold necklace was frozen against her skin too, the winter air not helping, when she realised, she knew how to make money and she knew how to fix this. Her heart felt heavy but the ring was a symbol for them, and what use was a symbol if she couldn't get the real thing back.

"Excuse me… I'm hoping you could… direct me towards the nearest pawnbrokers?" Amy nervously asked a portly man, his bespectacled face looked kind and because she was not feeling her usual self, she hoped desperately for someone more friendly than the last person she spoke to.

"Why of course mam' and what a pretty accent, there's about 20 of them in the next few blocks alone, I think there is one on West 83rd Street 'Blaumans' I think it's called." The man tips his hat and marches away, hurrying to get out of the cold, his dark figure already lost in the crowd as Amy yells a unheard cry of thanks.

Passing beautiful town houses and redbrick apartments, Amy makes her way up West 83rd Street, the city seems magical once more, so many people, living in such a small place, the attraction of New York. Allowing herself to dream she thinks 'Maybe Rory and I will be happy here one day' but quickly pushes the thought out of her mind, she needs to carry on. Finally she arrives, the tacky sign in the dirty window displaying 'Blaumans Family Pawn Shop" pushing through the heavy metal door she prepares to give away her last connection to Rory.

The queue was only four people, but each were giving away family heirlooms, visibly struggling with passing them on. It was like a seedy Aladdin's cave, rings, watches and trinkets gleamed up from the glass cabinets she leaned on, guitars and accordions hung from the ceiling above. The place was filled with memories of the poor and she couldn't help but imagine the guitars once being played for the love music, now falling silent, all so a family could eat for only a few nights.

"Mam'" the rude voice broke her out of her daydream and brought her back into the now empty, dusty shop, the other customers had gone. He continues to try to engage her in conversation as he looks her up and down. She can see him licking his lips, his filthy mind written onto his face and she would like nothing more than to slap him and walk out but he is a horrible and necessary means to an unavoidable end, pulling the ring off her finger she places it in his hand quickly, trying to avoid skin to skin contact with the fowl man. Amy knew that sentiment would not help her, and as Rory had once said, 'She was so 'Scottish'.', so forcing down her emotions in front of this stranger was not difficult. She looked on with disgust as his short stubby fingers pawed over her ring, how his dirty fingernails scraped along its side. It took her all her self control not to snatch her ring back and walk out. After seeing the quality of her jewellery the man was impressed giving her a healthy sum of money, handing it over in a brown envelope he said in a thick New York drawl, corners of his mouth turning up in a horrific toothy grin;

"Ya got one month to get the money, plus $150 or a' sell it on" It was the eyes Amy didn't trust, that and the lingering hand on hers. Pulling her hand away, she emptied the bag onto the glass counter top. The man's eyes went wide, and he swallowed extra unnecessary air, as Amy proceeded to count the money. $200 short. His hand reached under the counter and he tried to pull out a gun, but Amy was faster and had her hands around his neck before he could reach it. Gasping for air, he tried to fight her off, but Amy was not in the mood to be messed with today.

"Put $400 in the fucking bag or I will end you." The man could see Amy was a woman of her word, and Amy knew that all her anger at the world was directed into the hand around the man's throat. One of her hands reaches across the counter, and she grabs the gun, releasing his neck as she does. The man's hand shoots up, rubbing his already bruising neck, tears are in his eyes and Amy has to fight the urge to laugh at the 250lb man crying with pain, fear and humiliation. Shaking, he hands over $400, with a quick bow of the head and a faux thank you she makes her way out of the shop, holding the door for a tall man in a suit and she laughs to herself at the scene he is about to walk in to.

Money in her pocket and hope in her heart she eventually finds herself in a small cafe. Weaving in between the tables she sits in an old booth in the corner, wood, leather and no direct bulb above making it peaceful enough to think her situation through. Amy begins to feel guilty. She had snapped. She had threatened to kill a man, and at that point possibly could have followed through on her threat. The last time she lost her daughter, she killed a woman; an evil woman but Amy had felt it was wrong even then and now, the second time she loses her baby, she nearly kills an _almost_ innocent man. She had to find Rory, he was a calming influence. Interrupted from her thoughts by a waitress, asking for an order, she suddenly remembers how hungry she is and places an order for fries - she must remember this is America, not Britain - and devours her plate as soon as it arrives. Ordering one more milkshake so she can use the heat of the diner a little longer she begins to practically think through the situation she is in one more time. Amy knows she has landed in New York with no money or passports but she did land in New York with a knowledge of the years to come. Thinking about what she knew for sure, about the future she thought back to the conversation she had with a man named Canton Everett Delaware III. She had been confused at the time about why he had been kicked out of the FBI, he was clearly a good agent, and he was telling her all about his fiancé, black and male was all Canton had said at first with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Then he spoke of him the way she spoke of Rory, with immense love. Canton had then went on to repeat many times that he and Ray had lived together, with friends, at an apartment on West 77th Street. Apartment 271b.

Amy remembered how he kept mentioning it to her and now she knew why - she must have told him to, armed with cash, the memory of an address and nothing else she walked towards West 77th Street.

Towards Canton and Ray, towards her future and towards Rory.


	2. Chapter 2

The beaten down, yet beautifully ornate building rose up in front of Amy, rising like a beacon in the dark New York street. Looking down at the napkin on which she had written the address, she had not been sure if she could trust her memory with all the emotions she was feeling, she double checked she was in the correct place. 'Canton Everett Delaware and Ray Allinder - Apartment 271b, West 77th Street', forcing it back into her damp pockets she moved up the solid stone steps and stood in front of the large green door. With a final deep breath she pushed the door aside with ease, the lock clearly broken, she moved into the hallway and made her way up the stairwell. Her hands traced the bottle green tiles adorned with thistles, a sign perhaps, but after a moment of thought and with Amy's experience of the universe, she told herself it was just a coincidence. The old lift, '_elevator' _she reminded herself, its iron cage and faux gold engravings marked each landing, its paint blistering but it still remained beautiful, but Amy wanted to use the journey to the sixth floor to collect her thoughts and consider what she was going to say to this stranger that would convince him that she knew him in the future and what she would say to convince them to let her stay at his apartment. The truth she decided, the truth. However crazy it may seem, being honest was the only way to survive and genuinely gain Cantons trust. She climbed up another flight of stairs, catching her breath she stopped to read a door "263a". Knowing that she was on the correct floor, Amy, made her way along slowly reading the doors as she went. Then they appeared, the words she wanted to read. Written onto an old piece of paper, and slid under the decaying wooden frame, it read;

_**271b - r. allinder**_

This was it, this was her ticket to Rory and her only hope. Her pale hand reached forward to knock on the door, the sounds of a record playing through the walls. The soulful tones that reached the hallway cut Amy deep, singing the words "Love…. is a many splendored thing". Heavy footsteps sounded from inside and the record cut off sharply with a crackle. Silence. Amy knocked once more. The door creaked opened half way, a weak security chain between them, a tall ebony skinned man, with bulging muscles and a face Amy instantly trusted peered down at her,

"May I help mam'?" his accent was soft, and he seemed kind, if a little wary of the stranger upon his doorstep. However she couldn't blame him, it was dark and winter in 1950's New York, she wouldn't have answered the door either.

"I'm a friend of Canton's, and… well… is he here?" His face betrayed shock at Cantons name and before he could interject Amy started, she had to say her piece before she lost conviction in her words "I need a place to stay. It's a long story and I have money, I need to find my husband, and Canton was on a case with the FBI, and we worked together, kind of, may I come in?" her voice shook as she asked, knowing this was a deal-breaking moment. The cold was beginning to get to her as well, she had on only a thin jacket and it didn't properly cover her arms, her hair hung limp and wet around her face and her legs ached with the walking. The door closed, and for a split second her heart sank and then she heard the chain being pulled across and the door swung open with a creak and he stepped aside,

"A friend of Canton's is a friend of mine…" He gestured inside with his hand and closed the door behind her, he led her to the lounge, poured her a drink of lemonade and offered her a seat.

"Irn Bru" Amy whispered, almost with a reverence. He laughed out of confusion and asked what she had said, it was only then Amy realised she had spoken out loud, "Just little things I hadn't considered I would be leaving behind,' Her eyes met his and she saw he was still confused, and rightly so "its nothing, sorry." The man could tell this girl was going through a terrible time, her eyes were bloodshot and her skin pallid.

"What a lovely accent, not from around here I'm guessing…?" he questioned, trying to put her at ease and figure out what was happening. Canton had always told him in situations like this, if anyone came after him because of Canton's job, always keep the person talking for as long as possible, but he didn't think this girl posed a risk, she seemed to be a genuine friend of Cantons.

"Scottish, yes, not from here, not anywhere close to here." Amy's heart was skipping beats, she felt anxious, this man was the key to everything, and she didn't know where to start. They fell into a quiet lull as he stood and walked to the kitchen, he returned with crackers and cheese and then began the conversation once more.

"My name is Raymond, my friends call me Ray, and you are?"

"Amelia, my friends call me Amy…"

"So I guess we shall call each other Amy and Ray?" they shared a smile and Amy was ready. Taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes she began,

"The story I am about to tell you may seem unbelievable, you may think I am mad, but please just hear me out." She began to tell him of her life as a little orphaned girl in an English village, and of the magical night the box landed and her life changed forever. Regaled with stories of adventures of artists, pirates and time travelling boxes. Stories of friendly aliens, evil aliens, a lost child and the best friend she ever had. Stories of a little girl bringing back the universe and the love of a centurion, he leaned closer, eager to hear more of her fanciful tales.

Fanciful tales indeed, but surely they could be little more than that he thought to himself, and then she mentioned his name, Canton, the love of his life. Describing him in perfect detail, his sarcastic dry wit, his calmness in the worst of situations and he knew this woman was not lying. She knew his boyfriend, but not until the future. How could he explain all of this to Canton, Amy said that they had not yet met, and would not meet until 1969, another ten years. He sat for a moment, he could feel Amy staring at him, waiting on his judgement. Wholly believing what she had to say but not knowing how to react he sat still for a moment, contemplating his next move, before suddenly leaping to his feet,

"We better call Canton then eh? You are going to need his help to get a passport, plus he can use his contacts to track down our centurion" Amy smiled wider than she thought possible and hugged Ray tight. Grabbing his coat and hat, he pulled open the door for Amy, locked the four locks and then they made their way downstairs and into the cold winters air in search of a phone box to help them, Amy tried to not see the hideous irony in that.

The battered phone box sat on the corner four blocks away, it was missing a few panes of glass but was in working order. Amy stepped inside first, and Ray followed, it was a tight squeeze but they managed to close the door behind them, protecting themselves a little from the November winds. Fumbling in his pocket Rays shoulders sank, he had no money with him. Amy realised she had change from the diner, she searched her trouser pockets finding enough for the phone call. The both held their breath as the phone rang, Ray feeling just as nervous as she did.

"Canton Delaware please" Ray asked politely "It's his… cousin" Ray growled at the ground as he spat those words out, ashamed that he felt so ashamed and angry that he had to hide his love. Amy gave his hand a squeeze and he thought how he had instantly trusted her, she seemed to know he needed a friend just as much as she needed one. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, the beeping of the phone tolling out the seconds as they passed, Amy constantly feeding the greedy machine more money. After what was only 30 seconds or so, but which felt much longer to the inhabitants of the phone box a gruff voice spoke down the line.

"Canton Delaware speaking" the gruff tones could be heard perfectly by Amy but she pulled closer to Ray anyway, eager to make herself closer to Canton.

"It's me, we have a… situation."  
"Okay, go on. Although I think I know what it is to be honest" A smile in his voice, obvious even over the phone.  
"I doubt it" Ray laughed in return and he and Amy shared a smile "I have a visitor, a girl named Amelia Pond, Amy. She um… needs our help but… it's really hard to explain." Canton reaction was not what Amy had guessed it would be, Ray was shocked as well, he expected questions, to be pressed for a detailed description - his FBI training would take over. Instead he laughed. The laughter sounded joyous, as though he had been proven correct. Finally Canton responded,  
"She doesn't happen to know a Rory Williams does she?" Amy snatched the phone, he heart skipped a beat and tears sprung to her eyes.  
"RORY? Is he there? Is he safe?" she heard two men speaking in muffled tones in the background and someone walking towards the phone….  
"Hello…." the voice muttered. It was Rory. He sounded tired Amy noted,  
"Rory oh god Rory I thought I would never see you…."  
"Amy?… You came back for me…" The surprise clear in his voice, even after all these years he still didn't think he deserved her, not understanding, or able to see what she could.

She wanted to speak to him longer, to hold onto his voice until she had his arms around her, but the phone was snatched away, and it was the gruff voice of Canton that returned,

"Amy, this is a federal office, and I'm not to take personal calls. I will send Ray a telegram in the next few days. I don't have long left before the call cuts automatically. I have to g…" She heard a struggle and the voice that tethered her to this earth returned to the phone;

"I love you so much"

The line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Their arms were laden with groceries, the brown paper bags bursting under the strain as Amy and Ray carried home the Christmas shopping. The brown paper bag strained under the weight of food and what little presents they could afford, using up the last of Amy's money. The cold wind was visible, the steam bleeding up from the grates leading to the labyrinth below. Sirens called out loudly two blocks over, the children in the street were jumping on the roof of a burnt out abandoned car, shouting and laughing. As they saw Amy and Ray they jumped down and ran towards them, leather jackets keeping them warm and giving them an air of rebellious adulthood, but rosy cheeks and hungry eyes giving away the cold and their innocence. Grabbing the bags off of the tired pair, the boys rush up to the door of the apartment building and with a swift kick to the jammed and rusting lock, the large door swung open and they ran up ahead. Ray and Amy made their way up after the boys in a companionable silence. It was with heavy hearts they were even planning Christmas, it would be just them this Christmas. Canton and Rory would not be able to make it to New York until Canton had finished up the case he was working on, it was not expected that they would make it to New York City before the end of January. The money they received from their wedding rings kept them going but it wasn't enough to get them home to each other any quicker than Canton could make it happen and with the case he was working on , that could take some time. As they reached the door to their apartment Ray searches through his pockets and throws the boys a dime each,

"Thanks sir but a' cant take it." the oldest of the boys replies, his accent thick and threatening, even in youth "My ma says thanks for the medicine for baby Pete, he's doing better" Ray's smile reaches his eyes for the first time in days.

"I'm glad about that Max, he gave us all a scare, tell your Mom I'll be around after Christmas to check him over, and Max, just take the money "

"Merry Christmas Ray… Bye Mrs. Pond" he yells as he goes bounding down the steps after his friends with a grin on his face. In a neighbourhood as poor as Rays, the community stuck together, and the families around here where the poorest of poor. With no access to a doctor, Ray done the job. He was trained in nursing but would make a magnificent doctor, on he and Amys first night of getting to know one and other his passion for care had been clear. With each glass of wine they became more honest with each other, and themselves. Amy spoke of her baby, the pain she felt, only numbed when she held the grown up child in her arms, and Ray spoke of his dreams to be a doctor and marrying the man he loved, dreams he feared too big for 1950's America. Most of all they spoke about the love of their lives.

Thoughts of Canton and Rory played heavy on their minds, unpacking the shopping Ray made his way around the small dining table and gave Amy a much needed hug, they had grown close so quickly and Ray no longer knew how he coped with Cantons absence alone.

"They will be with us soon, you will cope until then, yeah?" Smiling up at Ray, Amy realised that although she may not be with Rory right now, the other option was much worse. Never seeing him again. Ray, she was so glad to have him in her life. Upbeat, funny and caring, and most importantly a loyal friend in a harsh and indifferent city. They had only known each other for 28 days, yet they had made a bond, and Amy was excited for her future with Rory, knowing Ray and Canton would play an important part in it.

It was Christmas eve and the entire city was alive, it was suddenly the New York from the movies; Couples played in the snow, children built snowmen and flew down streets in a home made sled and the lights of the city glowed with hope for Christmas and the belief that next year would be better.

Ray had been acting strange all day, her feet had been lifted five times as he washed the floor below her feet. Half drunk cups of tea, snatched from the table before she could finish it. He wouldn't sit still, he was normally so laid back but his nervous excitement was maybe just over Christmas so Amy ignored it, and continue to read, raising her eyes every so often to cast judgement on his rearranging of ornaments before returning to the world of wonderland, thinking 'truth really is stranger than fiction'. The old grandfather clock struck four and Amy was smacked in the face with her coat, as Ray shouted from across the room

"Read later. Come on, Come on!" The look on Amy's face shut him up. "Okay, I have a little surprise, please just trust me" She took hold of his hand thinking what the hell, nothing to lose.

"This had better be worth going out in the snow for this, remember I'm Scottish, this weather isn't romantic, it is just a pain in the arse." They laugh as they close the door behind them and step into the already dark street.

They walked arm in arm, hurrying through the streets, as they passed the perimeter of Central Park, Forty minutes into the walk and Amy turned to ask Ray where exactly it was they were going when Amy felt a red hot pain over her chest, looking down she saw coffee, pulling her coat off to stop her skin from burning she looked down to the ground for the culprit, someone who had slipped and fell on the ice, instead she saw an old woman smirking at her.

"You're a traitor" the old lady spat, confused Amy turned to Ray, his coat was off and around her shoulders, he was whispering in he ear to leave it, and Amy realised what had happened.

"You hideous old cow, " Amy muttered, not believing what had just happened. "How fucking dare you?" she began, but was interrupted with Ray calmly grabbing hold of Amy and pulling her away, Amy's response was not as calm

"I'm going to rip her apart; you monster"

"We are better than her" he shouted but Amy was still screaming expletives at the now cowering woman as Ray forcibly carried her away, kicking and screaming, from the woman who had now pissed her pants, clearly not expecting a response like the one she received.

They were stood outside Grand Central station, and Ray held Amy's hands in his, the encompassed hers and made her feel calm,

"You aren't angry at that lady," Amy made to interrupt but he continued "Well of course you are, she was disgusting, but I don't think you would have reacted so strongly if you hadn't lost half your family or had Rory at your side" Amy simply nodded in agreement, a tear rolling down her cheek, she had so much pent up anger at the entire universe, and she directed it at an old lady, a product of her time and suddenly felt a crescendo of guilt crashing over her. Amy didn't have long to wallow, Ray had covered her eyes, and told her to forget what had just happened, instead look, and he released his hands from her eyes and she was blinded. Not by the light, but by the man that now stood in front of her, it was all she could see. Rory.

They didn't run to each other, neither made any movements, it wasn't like the 'reunion airport scene' from every movie ever, it was undiluted love, emcompassing them both and neither could believe their soul mate was in front of them. Rory stepped forward, brushing a hair out of her face, looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. They were home. The emotion of the reunion was more than just their love for each other, they broke down in each others arms, crying over what they had lost. Their lips moved to find each other, oblivious to the world around them, with frenzied passion they found each other, not remembering they were no longer in 2012 but in a time when public displays of affection were scandalous. It was Canton that reminded them. A stern cough, then another, eventually he shouts;

"Move it!" Laughing as they stood, they moved over towards the two men who were shaking hands, their fingers tips lingering too long for friends, their eyes never breaking contact. Canton reached into his jacket pocket, his actions mirrored by Ray and they both pulled out a simple brown envelope each. Amy did not want to impose, or be rude, but she wanted to know what the letters said. She fought with herself for a moment, wanting to give them privacy, but curiosity got the better of her and she stood on her tiptoes. The letters were short, simple and handwritten and each contained the same words;

_"c, i love you…"_ _"r, i love you"_

They slipped the others note into their top jacket pocket and began to walk away, Rory and Amy trailed behind, hand in hand and in blissful happiness. Questions hung in the air, desperate to qwell the love in the air, but they could wait for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Some moments have been skipped such as christmas and a few other scenes from later in the story. I have done this simply because it holds the plot up however I will do oneshots of these moments once this is complete.**

3 Months Later:

The blankets were draped over Amy and Rory , he made an attempted to cover his cold feet with what little of the duvet he could wrestle from Amy. She responded to this nightly war by pulling what little was left at his side onto her. It was a quiet slumber they had fallen into and despite the cold, Rory had no plans to move, that was until the shouting started. The door had slammed waking Amy up and bringing Rory out of the half daze he had been in. They listened as Canton jumped up from the bedroom next door and burst into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Canton asked worriedly "Ray, speak to me. What is wrong?" He asked again, pleading this time. Rory tried to pull Amy back, in an attempt to give them what little privacy they could in such a small apartment, it was the least they could do. Amy had already slid of the mattress they were camped out on, and knelt at the door, head pressed against the wood, straining to hear more, she shushed Rory with her hand and listened once more.

"It was useless… Nothing I did had any affect on him" Ray whispered, "I feel so useless, what can I do?"

"Ray, without you that little boy would have died months ago, you gave him a life for a whole year, you done more than enough" It was not Canton that would provide the words to comfort Ray, nor Amy his new-found best friend, but Rory. Stepping out of the small box room, he cleared his throat,

"Uh….sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help overhear. I was a nurse too. Back home. When you lose a patient it hurts. It hurts so much because you couldn't help them but also because you failed there family. I get it. Maybe there is still something we could do, make him comfortable. I can come round with you if you want?"

Amy stood at the bedroom door, sleep still in her eyes, smiling at her husband, he was still the same man she fell in love with, even after everything they had been through.

"Yes Ray, that would help Rory too, he has been going stir crazy the past three months, he is bored out of his mind without a job." With a smile at Rory, Ray grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, after a moment of realising he was to follow, Rory ran back into the bedroom throwing on his jeans and shoving on his shoes he dashed after Ray.

_—-_

It was a companionable silence they walked in. They did not know each other, and had not had a chance to. Amy and Ray were close, they had spent that first week drunkenly bonding. Canton and Ray had bonded in Washington D.C. By discussing scientific theories and the future. But Ray and Rory had not yet had a chance to become true friends.

"So, what's the future like?" Ray asked,

"Cross my palm with silver…" Rory laughed, "It's nice, it's easier to get in touch with someone. It's home. I don't really know any different though. We do go to the moon though"

"Shut up, Amy said that but I don't believe it. A man. On the moon? No way!"

"It's actually how we meet Canton for the first time. Well the first time for us at least." Ray's response was to laugh, a mixture of disbelief and wonder at the future in store for him,

"Well I guess it is something to look forward to. At least tell me Can and I will still be together, married even?'

"'I don't know personal time lines, but you guys are perfect together so I wouldn't worry about that" Seeing Rays smile he continued on. "There was a reason it was Canton we worked with, and, well I can't say much, but, I can't say anything actually. But I know you guys are happy in the late 60s at least." They had reached the apartment and Ray had not known how to respond. He patted his new friend on the shoulder and made his way up the steps and pressed the buzzer, the harsh electronic sound that permeated the air was quickly cut off and the door opened. They had barely made it up the first flight of stairs when a red faced boy appeared before them,

"Are you Mrs. Ponds husband? but she said you were handsome, I like her shes pretty and kind" with nervous laughter Rory managed a yes in reply, confirming that Amy was indeed very pretty and very kind and very much his wife.

"Ray, he isn't any better, ma is real worried. Is he going to die?"

'We are going to do our best for him. Max, you are very brave and that's why I'm not gonna promise to cure him, but he needs you to be brave for him and your mom okay?" Max whom, to Rory, seemed like a hard as nails New Yorker, prepared to take on boys much bigger, and had the scars to prove seemed just a little boy. With a nod to Canton, Max made his way up the steps, taking them two at a time.

Like Ray and Rory, Amy and Canton had spent little time together, only having conversations that involved their other halves. Amy decided now was the time to change that, she liked Canton a lot and she wanted to have a better friendship with him. She was about to ask him about his work with the FBI, the only thing he seemed as proud of as he did Ray when she heard a loud cracking noise from the hallway, and a blinding light, as though someone had taken a picture with a bright flash, appeared under the crack of the door. Canton stood, and excused himself,

"Amy, if that is who I think it is" The door knocks 5 times in quick succession. "Okay, that is who I think it is. I don't actually know who it… It's FBI business okay. And you could get into trouble if you see what I am discussing so please just, just stay in here okay?"

"Course, fine, yes. I'll just go in my room." Canton made his way down the hall and Amy made her way to the bedroom. Except she didn't. She waited at her bedroom door until she heard the front door creak and then tiptoed back into the living room and held her ear to the paper thin hallway door but Canton had already closed the door tight behind him. Sounds still came through, the person he was talking to kept their voice low, they could not be heard at all. Every few minutes though, Canton would raise his voice;

"How can I trust you?"

"True, but I still can't accept it"

"Cure him?"

"Who are you?"

Another blinding flash of light and the cracking sound and Amy quickly dashed into her bedroom, grabbing a book from the shelf and pretending to be engrossed, a small knock on the other side of her door, followed by the creak 'stirred her from the book' and as she placed it down on the bed she realised what she had been 'reading' was actually 'How to be a good housewife' she quickly stood,

"I was just uh, reading?" Amy tried to convince Canton with a laugh he said,

"really, doesn't seem to be your cup of tea. You suck at lying, if you wanna join the FBI, we need to work on that. And that's Rays book, he bought it for me last year when he asked me to move in."

"That's actually what I wanted to chat about"

"How I'm not a good enough housewife?" Amy laughed and Canton continued ''I know about you wanting a job with me, Rory mentioned you. A lot. And he kept saying how much you would love a job like this, so I was gonna bring it up," Amy blushed slightly, but he continued "I've already put in an application but we can chat about it later, right now we have to catch up with Ray and Rory, my, friend I guess, brought me something of importance."

The door to the Devonnis' apartment block was unlocked so they pushed through, racing up the stairs, out of the rain and to hopefully make it on time to help little Pete. With a harsh knock on the door, they could here movement but no one came to the door.

"Ray! It's me, Can, Let me in!" It was Rory that opened the door, inviting them into the cold yet welcoming family home. The walls were lined with books Amy noted, and the apartment was laid out the same as their own, hallway leading into a living room/kitchen with two bedrooms off that. However there was more than two couples living here. Max and Petes mother Moira lived here, and she was pregnant with another baby. They also shared the flat with her sister, Andrea, her husband Paul and their little girl Patrice. Curled up on the one sofa they had was little Pete. His eyes were glazed over, his cheeks sunken in, he did not look like a child Amy noted. Canton pulled Ray aside, making apologies and pulled him into the hallway.

"That friend of mine, the one that says they are a doctor? I was told to give you this as an apology for me for the whole building thing. And an apology for you for the Vase."

"What?"

"I honestly have no clue, but my trust has been earned." He hands over what looks like a transparent stamp with the markings 'C/B9099' on it. Seeing Rays confusion he realises, he hasn't told him what to do "Put it under his tongue, it will dissolve in 10 seconds and he will instantly feel a bit better. Give him a glass of water after ten minutes. Then allow him to sleep until he wakes up naturally and he will be cured."

Ray nods silently and repeats this back to the family when he enters the room. Little Pete opens his mouth wide and giggles when the strip begins to dissolve under his tongue. They sit in a panicked silence, waiting to see if the drug sticks to its schedule. After ten minutes, he appears brighter around the eyes, his head hangs less limp and his smile is brighter than ever, handing him a drink Ray tells Pete to sleep and dream about being able to play because when he wakes up, that's what he will be able to do.

With strict instructions not to wake him, discuss the drug with anyone and to call as soon as he wakes up they leave. Walking along the street Amy holds hands with Rory as Ray walks at her other side. Canton is draped with one arm over Amy and one over Ray, so it looks like a group of friends, but the tight squeeze on Rays shoulder and the whispers in his ear are anything but 'friendly.'

As the night ends plans are in place for a local health group Ray has been trying to set up, but is unable to get the funding as the man with whom funding had been arranged doesn't think, and Ray quotes "That Ray man is the ideal candidate". Amy and Canton look over the application that has already been put through. She starts on Monday. And she has references from Scotland Yard, a friend of Can got the, just don't ask questions.

Life was looking up. For everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

February 1st 1968.

It was odd they all had a day off together in the middle of the week, but they had been waiting for this occasion and had booked an long weekend off. The health centre could manage a few days without it's head staff members and the FBI had a lull in cases for a couple of weeks now. It was a Thursday and they were standing by the open door of their town house. Amy had her housecoat wrapped tightly around her, the men had on their jackets over their pyjamas yet they did not move inside out of the February weather, they were all far too excited for that. They had moved up in the world in the past ten years, thanks mainly to the two FBI pay checks they were receiving into the one household, the doorstep they stood on now had ornate black and gold fencing, and a sturdy black door, not a flimsy piece of wood that could be kicked down. The mail man normally arrived promptly every morning at eight fifteen am. It was eight sixteen and Canton was shouting about how the world was coming to an end, people had a routine, how hard was it to stick to one. He shut up when he saw the familiar walk of the postman, the heavy bag across his shoulders always gave him a familiar gait, not to mention the bright blue uniform and wispy white moustache. Seeing them at the door he gave a wave at the strange family unit he had become accustomed to and turned to head into their neighbours, 4 flats down. Ray and Rory were both down the steps and standing beside him before he could open the neighbours mailbox.

"Any for us, Phil?' Ray panted, they had dashed 50 yards in mere seconds. The old postman rifled through his bag, excruciatingly slowly, causing Rory to bounce on his feet, trying to stop himself from diving into the bag himself. Amy and Canton were desperately trying to clamber over each other to see. Eventually his hand reappeared from the bag, full of letters.

"Ah yes, one for Amy, one letter and one package for Ray, same for Rory and nothing for Canton today. Have a ni…" They were already back in the house.

"Just open them already" Amy yelled, forcing her hands through her hair, she was just as nervous as they were. Ray grabbed the letter opener and sliced along the edge and then threw it to Rory who did the same, they pulled open the letter and began to read;

"Dear Mr. Pond" Rory began,

"Dear Mr. Allinder" Ray stated, and then they began to read in unison.

"The NYCU Medical School Admissions board has reviewed your application and is pleased to inform you that you have been **accepted**.." The cheering in the apartment was so loud that the rest of the letter was forgotten about whilst a bottle of champagne was corked and passed around. It was Rory that returned to the letters and read on,

"Ray, look, there is more. 'accepted into our medical school... blah blah... You do not qualify for the scholarships you have applied for as your tuition fees/other academic expenses have been paid for... Miss. Jessica your donor, who wishes to remain anonymous other than her name, hopes to pass on the message 'For all you have done for others, all you did for me.'. We will be in touch in the following weeks with regard to starting times, inductions and placements.'

''Who is she? A former patient maybe?'' Canton asked, but his questions went unheard as Rory was already whispering to Ray,

"Shall we do it now then?" A small nod and they ripped open the packages and the parcel inside fell to the floor, the nosiness that Ray and Rory knew there other halves had forced them to move closer, and that's when they nodded once more.

They knelt down in unison, and held open a small box, opened it, and asked the most simple yet difficult question they ever felt they could,

"Will you marry me?" the silence hung in the room, and then a small giggle erupted from Amy,

"Oh, I would love to marry you Ray but I don't think it would work out between us, and I don't want to cause that kind of tension in the house..." it was only once they looked up from their boxes they realised they had proposed to the wrong person.

"Oh shit, Pretend we didn't ask"

"Switch" they shuffled to move and Ray opened his mouth to ask again, but was shut up when Cantons lips found his, Amy and Rory were locked in a similar embrace. They eventually came up for air and Rory looked across to Ray and said

"4 yes' today: we are through to the next round mate!" Rays face mirrored the confusion on Cantons and he let Rory know,

"I think that's another future reference mate, and a bad one by the look on Amy's face but all I know is WE ALL GOT ENGAGED!"

They don't remember much else after that, just hazy memories of Canton singing New York, New York, a sudden rendition of Auld Lang Syne on a kitchen counter and two confused looking men watching on as Amy and Rory did the Macarena!

****Canton awoke the next morning, bleary eyed, he searched the floor for his trousers, finding the room in turmoil. Finding his black suit bottoms he slid them on and made his way into the living room, trying not to wake Ray who lay in peaceful slumber by his side. The next room was just as bad as his bedroom, glasses lay around the room, empty wine and scotch bottles littered the floor and plates of food lay half eaten on the sofa. Looking at the watch he realised it was only nine thirty am, early considering they had been partying so late and for so long, he then realised he was not alone. Sat over the kitchen counter, red hair a tangled mane around her face sat a very worried looking Amy.

''Amy, what's wrong'' He moved closer, he had worked on many cases with Amy, and they had become able to read each others emotions with ease. He had never seen her look quite so worried.

''The letter I received yesterday, yours came today. I'm guessing it's the same'' Her pale hand reached forward placing a letter in his hand, the stamp embossed with the FBI logo. He ripped it open, reading quickly, looking for whatever had her so distressed.

''It's just a basic presidential year letter, more chances of assassination attempts, more cases, chances of promotions, same letter we get every four years.''

''Canton'' Amy said, rather harshly trying to get him to shut up ''Don't you understand, it's all going to happen soon. My Doctor, my baby, younger us. We are all going to be here. President Nixon is elected this year.''

''Amy are you sure you go that right? I mean he was defeated in 1960''

''I'm sure okay, I've met him already, I know exactly what is going to happen. He wins, and by a long shot. You know that our lives are going to change now. You are going to have to get ready to do some of the best work of your whole career.''

''I guess we know why I wasn't with the FBI at the time then, I'll tell them at the end of the summer that I'm getting married, Ray and I will take a small 'vacation''' He took Amy's hands in his and placed a kiss on her forehead ''Amy, don't worry, the four of us will deal with this how we have dealt with everything since you guys arrived. Together.''

''Okay, yes, of course you're right, we will get through this. Oh canton you are going to meet my baby. I'm sorry, in advance, for anything she does or says, she doesn't know when to hold her tongue I honestly don't know where she gets it from'' Canton had FBI training. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. His response was to simply raise his eyebrows.


End file.
